


.Europe.

by irzzu



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irzzu/pseuds/irzzu
Summary: five stages of her acceptance
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & The Handler (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/The Handler (Umbrella Academy)





	1. / denial

**Author's Note:**

> Carla's Dreams – Funeral Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Бельгия, 1914_

_Ей нужно закрыть годовой отчёт, не больше и не меньше – управление и без того слишком наседает в последнее время, чересчур явно и увесисто присаживаясь откормленными высокомерными задницами прямиком ей на голову._

\- Не откажи мне, Пять. – фраза слетает с губ сама собой, звучит унизительно-просяще, размазывая так превозносимое обычно самоуважение где-то под его ногами, – Лучше тебя не справится н и к т о.

_Глупость, да и только._

Полуразрушенное окружающее, взирающее со всех сторон щербатым камнем да выбитыми окнами немного, признаться, угнетает – такой далекий сейчас собственный офис оскверняется мысленным упоминанием всуе едва ли не ежеминутно. Пролетевшее одномоментно, бесконечно долгое нагромождение лет вдалеке от полевой работы, гулко отдается внутри смесью отвращения и смазанной ностальгии.

_Второго августа, в самый разгар душного, пропитанного солнечным жаром дня, после продолжительных военных действий правительство Германии предъявляет Бельгии ультиматум, ответом на который необходимо должен стать отказ._

\- Как тебе кофе?

Она прекрасно сама знает, что просто отвратительный.

\- Отличный. Спасибо, – взгляд тяжелый, уравновешенный старательно в попытках держать до последнего лицо. – Но я бы хотел перейти к делу. 

Глаза пробегают по сухим, ровным строчкам – секунда, без преувеличений, не более – он поднимает взгляд, вонзаясь льдом радужки куда-то сквозь нее.

\- Это не так уж и сложно. 

Ему ничего, кажется, в этом мире не сложно. Она почти горда собой в этот момент: взрастить настоящего профессионала, дав изначально лишь правильный вектор развития нераскрытому до конца потенциалу – она точно не зазря свое место занимает. 

_Кто б еще ценил._

Горький шоколад покалывает язык – самый его кончик – наполняет, расходится вкусом по всем рецепторам одновременно. Оказаться бы здесь в другой период было бы однозначно приятнее – в нынешнем времени этот национальный гастрономический экстаз не в чести и, быть откровенной – в огромном дефиците.

Впервые за многолетнюю службу в голову закрадывается шальная мысль о коротком хотя бы отпуске – да только на ее изящных плечах все и держится; пропади хоть на день, и тут же последует какой-нибудь необратимый – обратимый с трудом – коллапс. 

_Вот сейчас почти случился – и уходить не понадобилось._

Делать ей здесь, кроме контроля за верностью принимаемых решений и последующим – последовавшим, как сложно иметь дело со временем – результатом, откровенно нечего. Она уже завершает свой вечерний вдумчивый променад, когда он возникает перед ней на достаточно галантном в своей тактичной отдаленности расстоянии.

Улыбка расползается изогнуто-красно – в закатном солнце полуразрушенного города блестят масляно ее глаза и губы.

Необходимость отметить успешно закрытый – хотя бы первый пункт в списке – вопрос проявляется чуть раньше, чем представшая перед глазами в отсутствие самого намека на дверь картина – стоило только переступить порог. 

Глубокая переливчатая вязкость In Arduis Constans и в мирные-то времена – достаточно редкая, излюбленная гурманами утонченность – играет на свету в зеленоватой темноте бутылки, и пить его вот так – истинная пещерная дикость, возведенная в абсолют.

Он салютует ей бутылкой, одной приподнятой бровью изъявляя предложение, отчетливо выходящее за рамки хорошо и правильно выстроенной, отточенной годами субординации. Надо бы осадить емким словом или хотя бы взглядом; да только отчего-то она перед этой надобностью, сама перед собой капитулирует, поддаваясь вольности, слабости перед белым-с-травяными-нотами. 

Только из-за полновесной сладкой фруктовости вина – черт знает, когда еще попробовать выдастся – разумеется, только из-за этого.

Они почти не говорят – тишину разбивает лишь негромкий звон столкновений бутылочного стекла с бокальным в непохожих, неравных промежутках.

Он почти на нее не смотрит, предпочитая либо в окно задумчиво щуриться, либо смотреть старательно в стену где-то за ее спиной, сквозь нее саму – снова, как обычно – и никак иначе. 

И вся ее сквозящая жалость, вся его безжалостность к самому себе – не более, чем смазанный жест обоюдного пьяного отчаяния.

Большой палец проходит по накусанным губам, почти не касаясь заточенным ногтем, однозначно и многозначительно отрезая путь назад.

_Отказ требованию прохождения германских войск через территорию Бельгии приводит к вторжению на бельгийскую территорию и последовавшей за ним четырехлетней оккупации._

Она истекает слезами, глядя на себя в мутноватом отражении, уперевшись онемелыми пальцами в края – вот-вот и треснет от такого усилия – раковины.

_«Ты. Профессионал.»_

И сама себя не слышит.

Он хороший специалист, он просто л у ч ш и й из всех – ей недостаточно было бы меньшего.

А все остальное –  
это просто  
кажется.


	2. / anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Германия, 1938_

Дотошная собственная аккуратность раздражает так же, как раздражает сегодня абсолютно все. 

Она постаралась в сухость и емкость формулировок так, что хочется самолично на тонкий лист плеснуть стаканом ледяной воды.

_Вступление в молодежную организацию должно стать не просто добровольным, а правильной пропагандой, возведенным в абсолют героизмом, всенепременно обязательным для каждого – и чтобы помыслить об ином не смели даже._

Не просто раздражительность – клокочущий сухо, во все стороны рвущийся изнутри гнев, требующий выхода всенепременно и прямо сейчас. Непонятно, не разобрать толком только – это едва не запоротое к чертям прямое распоряжение сверху, или, все-таки, ей просто почему-то не плевать на чуть не на пятки ему то и дело наступающую смерть.

Он сидит на краю убого пошарпанного, угловатого как он сам, табурета – руки безвольно повисли, локтями уперевшись в острые колени – опустив тяжело, окровавлено-спутанной челкой в щербатый пол, повинную голову.

Она, замерев, прикованная, пришпиленная к месту на грани истерики в собственном полыхающем злостью нутре, не к месту освоенной учтивости – смотрит на ходящие ходуном желваки и дрожащие губы, не позволяя себе даже думать о том, чтобы дотронуться.

_И сама же себе проигрывает._

Он резко одергивает руку, не давая себя коснуться.

Не смей. Не трогай.  
У х о д и.

\- Эти шорты тебе даже больше идут.

Он вспыхивает одномоментно, снося все вокруг к чертям неминуемо взрывной волной – она рискует стать причиной и сопутствующей же потерей.

\- Заткнись.

Шипение его – на грани уничтожительно-едкого и болезненного. Глаза узятся опасно, в их помутненной глубине – бескрайняя, бездонная, всеобъемлющая пустота.

Он срывается с места яркой вспышкой, оказываясь прямиком перед ней, на ней – собственный затылок гулко бьется о рассохшееся дерево половиц.

\- Н е н а в и ж у тебя, с у к а.

Она смеется прерывисто, захлебываясь перекрытым напрочь его худыми жесткими пальцами кислородом, срывается, глаза закатывая, в пронзительный сиплый шепот.

\- Mein kleiner hitlerjurgend.*

Никаких поцелуев – то жест истинной близости, таинство возлюбленных душ – сухие и грубые, жгучие укусы прямиком по тончайшей коже изогнутой шеи. Глубина его собственной, бесконечно искренней в своей горячности, злобы – отражение ее собственной.

Он вбивается коленом меж длинных, чернотой чулок обтянутых ног, шипит непереводимым витиеватым матом сквозь сжатые – вновь – на шее челюсти. Тяжелая пряжка звякает, жалобно вторя голосу, отдается металлом по оголенному стеклу нервов.

Это бесконечный бег в колесе, замкнутый круг неизбывной глухой их ярости друг к другу, _ее – к самой себе_.

Узкая кожаная юбка трещит по швам, он путается правой – _не-ведущей, вот смех_ – рукой в вычурно-тонких подвязках, грубо сжимает пальцами все ее влажно скопившееся в одной точке напряжение.

Она смеется снова, и голос мерзко дрожит, отбиваясь о хлипкие – _плевать, кто услышит_ – стены резонирующим стаккато. Сжимает узкую ладонь меж распаленных бедер, ногти остро впиваются в тощую спину даже сквозь плотную ткань форменной – _благослови, Господи, эту форму_ – рубашки. 

Он может ее убить, и того более – явно бы этого сейчас хотел. 

_Да только кто ему позволит._

Она готова, рассмеясь, признать, что с выводами поспешила чуть больше, чем следовало бы – тугие пуговицы форменных шорт уже почти до исступления доводят; не чета совсем обычной быстрой молнии.

Зубы смыкаются на ключице, болезненно-остром соске – чувствительно даже через два слоя ткани – и он закусывает собственную губу до крови в самом преддверии резко вбивающегося до самого горла толчка.

Ритм бешено вторит собственному заходящемуся истерически сердцу – острые лопатки трутся о щербатое дерево, стирая ожогами нежную кожу.

Он рычит, упираясь лбом в выступающее сочленение тонких ребер, твердь вздымающейся рвано грудной клетки – она разливается дрожью и протянутым стоном – и выгибается раненным зверем, когда кончает.

Она, вытянувшись, лежит на холодном дощатчатом полу – в бесстыдно неприкрытой отрывками наготе, пышущая пошлостью и остаточным жаром – не думая даже подниматься. Проводит пальцами по багровеющей светлой шее, звонко цокая о пересохшее небо кончиком языка.

\- Доволен, Пять?..

Он стоит, привалившись к массивной столешнице обнаженным острым бедром, ни капли частичной этой наготы не смущаясь. Закуривает резковато-нервными пальцами, морщится от мазнувшего по глазам едкого дыма. Песочная плотная ткань застегнутой наглухо форменной рубашки по-прежнему аккуратно смыкается на горле, обнятая лениво ослабленным узлом галстука. 

\- Ja, mein Führer.**

У него в этот момент – абсолютно мертвые глаза. 

У нее – постепенно зарождаясь из стлевших было углей – рвется наружу, с каждым сделанным вдохом все беззастенчивее набирая силу, обжигающее внутренности пламя. 

Глубокая, резонирующая ирритация вновь разрастается,  
заходя  
на новый  
круг.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * – Мой маленький гитлерюгенд. (нем.)  
> ** – Да, мой Фюрер. (нем.)


	3. / bargaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Франция, 1929_

В плотной жесткости красной папки – лист с ровным рядом машинописных строчек: 

_Пакт Бриана-Келлога, торжественно ставящий вне закона войну во всём мире, должен быть заключен любой ценой._

Она проводит аккуратно обточенным ногтем раз за разом, прикусив губу. Смыкает обложку с тихим хлопком.

Раймон Пуанкаре уходит в отставку по состоянию – _неспроста, само собой разумеется_ – весомо пошатнувшегося здоровья.

Он снова пьян. Он всегда пьян в моменты их украденной у окружающего времени и зовущего долга близости.  
Смотрит, щурясь едва заметно, замерев в статичности на грани нескольких реальностей одновременно.

Эйфелева башня – _смешная, банальностью звенящая пошлость_ – мерцает за окном, отражаясь в стеклах, ее ночные томные огни отблескивают в расширенной глубине темных его зрачков.

Она знает, что он этого не хочет, _он хочет не ее_ , но сама себе признаться не может в этом – должном бы отрезвить хоть на секунду – понимании.

Белое кружево, его тонкое изящество – ванильная, возвышенная изысканность – выделяется на молочно-светлой коже даже в полной почти темноте.

Плотная, упругая мягкость ее груди податливо мнется под иллюзорно-тонкими, твердыми пальцами. Все внутри переворачивается, сжимаясь и разворачиваясь всеобъемлюще тяжелым узлом.

Его прикосновения обманчиво, неправильно, до отвращения неправдиво-нежные, и каждое из них подобно выстрелу излюбленного вальтера – прямиком в изнеженную, не готовую к тому совершенно плоть. 

Хочется кричать. Взвыть глубоко и садняще – не лги, не нужно, оно того не стоит точно совершенно. 

_Лучше просто. Меня. Убей._

Она влажная, слабая, искрит изнутри, сбиваясь с невыносимо медленного ритма – и тут же осаждаема его негромким « _не спеши_ ».

Он отчетливо-явно совсем в этот момент собой не владеет.

Она тянется к пальцам на шее, подается в их изматывающую осторожность – _сожми сильнее, ну п о ж а л у й с т а, воздуха и так нет, рядом с тобой дышать н е в о з м о ж н о_ – и тут же захлебывается в фантомном ощущении, когда он, коротко пройдясь самыми кончиками, убирает руку.

Это не здорово, нездорово совсем в изначальной своей сути.

Прикосновение губ к изнеженной внутренности бедра влажное, обходительно-ласкающее, ласкающееся – выдавливает протяжный, сквозь разомкнутые обессиленно губы, стон. Руки непослушные, жалкие, дрожащие от этой неспешной, тягучей нежности, пальцами трясущимися в темные волосы на самом затылке зарываются, гладят и тянут, не в силах сжаться, отстранить, остановить эту пытку в замеревшем, онемевшем будто вокруг них времени.

Он обнимает ладонями выступающие сквозь молочность кожи бедренные кости, большими пальцами гладит – ласкающе, успокаивающе, тушит вспыхнувшее было внутреннее пламя до обманчиво-слабо тлеющих, греющих углей.

Ей хочется разрыдаться, ей хочется кричать навзрыд, захлебываясь влажным клокотом внутри горла – она голову запрокидывает, прикусывая мякоть ладони, чувствует липкие дорожки по сдавленным, пульсирующим стуком вискам.

Тонкость пальцев, шершавая влажность языка сливаются воедино, изматывая, не давая возможности отказать себе в слабости, остановить, остановиться.

Он руки ее перехватывает мягко, но уверенно – отточенные годами рефлексы работают сами собой, где бы он мысленно ни находился, до какой глубокой дезориентации в пространстве себя ни доводил. Целует ладонь, прежде чем выпустить, и мягкость губ разъедает тонкую кожу безжалостно концентрированной кислотой.

Она ведет изнутри бесконечные торги – _не делай этого, я похороню и забуду, тоже ничего больше не сделаю; коснись так, вот так, снова и я сотворю ради тебя что угодно._

Он губу тонкую то и дело прикусывает, вытягивает из-под кипельно-белого воротника узкий галстук. Рубашку расстегивает медленно подвижными пальцами, и смотрит, смотрит в самые глаза беспрерывно, размазано. Ложится сверху, прижимаясь обнаженной – _когда вообще такое бывало_ – кожей, у основания себя перехватывает, касается обжигающе, коротко – дразнит, не давая раздышаться в секунде спокойствия. Собственный жалкий скулеж сквозь память проходит непоколебимо и четко, оставаясь в ней навсегда.

Она в исступлении все губы искусывает, себя заставляя держаться, не сбиваться с мучительной медленности, сбивается – и он замирает из раза в раз с невыносимым своим, шепчущим « _не спеши_ » – и куда там всем девяти кругам с их изощренными пытками, ее собственный ад уже здесь.

Он стонет вибрирующе, растянуто, по времени размазано, заполняя собственным голосом все помещение, затапливая собой всю ее изнутри.

\- П я т ь...

_Ей хочется правды, и она ее страшится._

Он впервые засыпает рядом, обессилев совсем – солнечный свет падает сквозь незакрытую занавеску, касается спины и обласкивает каждый торчащий позвонок.

_За окном наступает двадцать седьмое июля: пост премьер-министра Франции занимает Аристид Бриан._

Она смотрит лениво-измотанно, подрагивая тяжелеющими веками, обнятая шелком пахнущей лавандой простыни, и вдохнуть боится – не то, что в порыве глубинном, глупом, его щеки коснуться – чтобы не разбудить, не спугнуть.

Он во сне ее руку держит, большим пальцем ладони касается жгуще-ласково, в уголках закрытых глаз – блестящая влага.

Шепчет одними губами имя –  
конечно же,  
не ее.


	4. / depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Англия, 1952_

Бергамотовый чай с молоком вкус имеет столь же странный, сколь и цвет. Если вдуматься отвлеченно – все происходящее в самой своей сути странно невыносимо, и у этого внутреннего чувства гадкое послевкусие, болезненно саднящее под языком.

_Забавный факт, и столь же неоспоримый: взрослеем мы в окружении какого-никакого социума, в процессе этом и становясь людьми._

Этот мальчишка – мальчишка, по сути, успевший вырасти, но так и не повзрослеть – жилы из нее так и тянет, играет искусно на перетянутых струнах звенящих устало нервов. 

Да и тропа самообмана, ко всему прочему, обманчиво-извилиста – по сравнению с ней и ее годами, возрастом истинным, он – не более чем мальчик, будь ему хоть тринадцать, хоть шестьдесят.

От промозглой монохромности лондонских улиц зябко как-то одновременно снаружи и из самого нутра – дрожь зарождается в середине спины, прокатываясь волнисто, сковывает все тело неприятным и неостановимым ничем тремором.

Хочется окунуться с головой, завернуться во все одеяла мира, затопить уютным треском ярких всполохов камин. 

Хочется остаться в этой монохромности навечно, и никогда больше даже не шевелиться. 

Слезы не злые привычно, не вымученно-надломленно давимые откуда-то из груди, они безо всякого на то усилия текут сами собой – _когда же вы, чертовы, закончитесь уже_ – и сил, а то и желания стереть их, платком хотя бы промокнуть, не потеряв лицо, ровным счетом никаких. 

Да и притворяться не для кого, не перед кем – она одна в окружении каменных, веками пропитанных промозглой влажностью местного климата стен, и _н и к о г о_ в этой унылой дождливой тишине не ждет.

Руки промерзшие, холодные отвратительно. Она сжимается, клубком сворачивается, ладони зажимает меж хоть сколько-то иллюзорно теплых бедер – ребра мизинцев проезжаются отрывисто по неупрятанной, не обтянутой привычным бельем нежности, вызывая нежеланный, нежелательный приглушенный отзвук где-то между осознанным и отвергаемым старательно уже долгое время.

Его нет рядом, и его настолько нет, что он везде – перед глазами, сколько их ни закрывай, сколько губы не прикусывай, чтобы хотя бы на боль отвлечься, чтобы переключиться на что-то, что не ранит, не мешает вдыхать полными хотя бы наполовину легкими – он словно вырезан, вытравлен на внутренней поверхности бархатной темноты век.

Привычно острые ногти не мешают ни капли – _сама всегда отвлеченно удивлялась этому незначительному, забавному факту_ – пальцы скользят медленно и гладко, бессистемно, направляемые исключительно хитросплетением собственных ощущений, ломаной геометрией так и не прогревшихся толком суставов.

Пальцы не ощущаются собственными, реальность слоится, приобретая формы совершенно неправильные, самим своим проявлением гнетущие – абстрагироваться возможно, наверное, да отчего-то не выходит никак – перед внутренним взглядом то и дело черные дыры чужих – _его_ – зрачков, тонко обрамляющий выдержанностью серый лед радужки.

_У боли моей – твои глаза,  
У смерти моей – твое лицо._

Движения не быстрее, но глубже и бесстыднее с каждым скольжением пальцев – хочется остановиться, остановить кромешную дикость собственного подсознания, изгнать привязавшийся, навязанный образ – _хоть наедине с собой оставь в покое_ – хочется продолжать с исступленным отчаянием многократных самоубийц.

Протяжный, изглубленный, загубленный в слепом отчаянии стон гулко отражается эхом по вымороженной вековой потресканности каменной кладки.

Она холодна, как местный климат и практически бесстрастна в старательно выстроенном после самодопущенной слабости внешнем. 

В сердце февральского слякотного омерзения, в центре осунувшегося голыми деревьями парка не хватает не то зонта, не то – возможности быть не здесь, удачи здесь не находиться.

_Бой огромных, главных, извечно точных до педантичности часов знаменует полдень – королева Елизавета II вступает на престол._

Она накидывает ему на плечи собственное – тяжелое в своей клетчатой твидовости – пальто. Прикуривает через мундштук тонкую черную – гвоздика, едкая лакрица – сигарету.

_Доконать себя;  
Последние жилы вытянуть._

Он смотрит – голову задрав смешно, кажется, к самом небу – на огромные стрелки, слившиеся воедино и так же медленно расходящиеся после последнего величественного своего удара.

Она смотрит на его – « _я не смогу это настроить_ » – ходуном дрожащие плечи и затягивается – до боли в легких – ощутимо глубже, чем стоило бы.

И внутри бесконечно пусто  
и абсолютно  
все  
равно.


	5. / acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ватикан, 1914_

Конец августа, неловко-осторожный в мягкости своей расцвет начала сентября. Все вокруг пропитано цветущей еще сладостью, но в воздухе уже совсем явно ощущается медленная поступь по-осеннему свежей прохлады.

 _Повлиять на решение ватиканского священного Конклава_ – пункт в списке, пусть и последний, да важности его это не умаляет совсем. 

В плотной скопленности людей на площади слегка неуютно – она привыкла всегда быть выше, дальше, вынесенной однозначно и неоспоримо за скобки общего знаменателя, да только вся эта миссия по подтиранию чужих хвостов в принципе богата на разные обстоятельства и нестандартные решения.

Одно из этих обстоятельств лежит сейчас поперек широкой кровати и смотрит – впервые, кажется – прямо на нее.

Его лицо – прекрасная в своей гротескности икона ее побитого осколками настоящего.

Он говорит, и в каждом отзвуке преломления голоса звучит нараспев возвышенная благоговейно « _Patre Nostre_ ».*

Она на середине очередного слова касается приоткрытых губ – _не нужно, помолчи_ – вытянутыми напряженно пальцами.

В каждом движении его – резком и быстром, замедленном, словно на старой пленке, статичном ли совершенно – каждом жесте отрывисто-четком – ее собственное умоисступление, гулкая неистовая фанатичность.

Она усаживается поверх тонких ног, тощих бедер, и смотрит. Каждую секунду его внимания, признания реальности ее существования впитывает, вбирает в самое нутро – сохранить, схоронить, не потерять бы да не растратить, греться в самообмане осенней сухостью ночей прошедших, будущих, пограничных настоящему.

Он источает непривычную, неопробованную ею до сего момента внутреннюю ровность, гармонию равномерно покачивающегося маятника – не искрит и не рвется с места, не мельтешит в обычном, привычном своем броуновском движении – и это ново, и это к жизни реальной, кажется, не применимо совсем.

Она ведёт по члену плавно, не дрогнувшей уверенно, мягкой рукой. Смотрит подернутыми дымкой глазами, кружит большим пальцем, размазывая влагу. Слизывает, наклонившись, глухой гортанный его стон.

Он тянется, всем телом подается навстречу, вторит языком движениям ее пальцев, толкается, подается в изящность теплой руки, правильную, изматывающую напрочь изломанность длинных пальцев.

Она привстает плавно, двигается тягуче и медленно. Опускается однопорывно, насаживаясь сразу до конца. Запрокидывая голову, отпуская себя в религиозном почти исступлении – упругая налитость груди покачивается в такт – царапает, оставляя вытянутые белые полосы на худой мальчишеской груди.

Его руки на ее бедрах сжимаются с уверенной, твердой – _откуда ее столько в этом тщедушном теле_ – силой, до вмятин на светлой коже, до побелевших в костяшках пальцев.

Они смотрят друг другу прямо в глаза, не отводя взгляда, ни на секунду не прерывая контакт, в котором есть что-то от обоюдной зацикленности на контроле, и совсем немного – от истинной, священной почти что в своей глубине, близости.

Она ощущает всю благость неидеального обыденного, словно возносясь в момент, когда наклоняется снова, целует его влажно, вязко и все так же размеренно-медленно.

Шепчет « _ad aeternum_ »**, сливаясь прогнутой поясницей и движением бедер – не улыбаясь и не смеясь, чувствуя вдруг отчего-то глупую человеческую потребность хоть кому-то да исповедаться, об искуплении собственного смертного греха взмолиться.

Он в нее окончаниями острыми пальцев впивается, вжимая в себя и сам вжимаясь вскинутыми порывисто бедрами, не давая даже шанса отстраниться, и у одного этого момента привкус закатных лучей, проходящих сквозь цветные витражи.

 _H a l l e l u j a h_.***

В ночном небе сияет единственная, яркая – _Сириус или Венера?_ – звезда. Из тонкой металлической трубы конклава идёт белый дым – _новым Папой становится Бенедикт XV._

Она молча засыпает рядом с ним, прижимая к себе так, что дышать – себе даже, ему так точно – почти невозможно. Зарывается носом в темные, пропахшие табаком и солнцем, пропитанные осенью цвета виски-на-просвет, волосы. Касается губами коротких щекочущих прядей.

А он почему-то позволяет.

И в этот самый момент – признает, принимает безмолвно  
собственное  
безоговорочное  
поражение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Отче Наш» (лат.)  
> ** «навечно» (лат.)  
> *** А л л и л у й я. (англ.)


End file.
